Beauty And The Beast: Yaoi Version
by YamiHikari02
Summary: Yugi is a boy living in a normal town...when his grandpa gets caught in bakura's house then it all changes...yugi has to live with bakura so his grandpa can go free...can bakura find love in yugi before the last petal falls or will he forever be a beast?


I'm back with another fic…I should stop writing new ones and do old ones but I got writers block :S oh well I will do them later so on with the fan fic

This is a Kleptoshipping and Heartshipping at the end

Beauty And The Beast: Yaoi Version

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 16th year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

Yugi was sitting at home reading a book while his grandpa was working away in another room. "Grandpa I'm going into town" Yugi said as he finished the book and put it in his school bad put it on his back and went out…

As he was going into town he started singing "Little town, It's a quiet village, every day, Like the one before, little town, Full of little people, Waking up to say…"

After Yugi started to sing people started to open there windows and sang "Bonjour!" said a lady as she was leaving her home.

"Bonjour!" said a man walking past Yugi on the way to work

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!" said three other random people opening there windows or working or walking by

Yugi started to sing again as a baker started to walk by him with a tray full of bread "there goes the baker with his tray, like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell, every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town…"

Just as Yugi finished the baker saw him and said "Good morning Yugi!"

"Good morning monsieur" Yugi said to the baker with a smile

"Where are you off to?" the baker asked

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a…" just as Yugi was about to say something the baker interrupted saying "that's nice…Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" and the baker went back in to find Marie

Yugi sighed as he continued to walk to the book shop and as he was walking the towns people started singing "Look there he goes that boy is strange, no question, Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd, because his head's up on some cloud, No denying he's a funny boy that Yugi"

After that bit some random people started to sing to each other to talk.

Two men and two women where either working at the shop or shopping there and the first man said to the lady behind the counter "Bonjour"

The lady answered back "Good day"

The man sang "how is your family?"

The second lady sang to the second man who where both shopping in the same shop "Bonjour"

The man sang back "good day"

"How is your wife?" the lady sang

While outside a lady sand to the egg seller "I need six eggs"

The guy next to her sung "that's to expensive"

"There must be more than this provincial life" Yugi sang as he entered the book shop.

"Ahhhh Yugi" said Jamie the book seller

"Good morning Jamie, I've come to return the book I borrowed" Yugi said while going in his bag

"What! Finished already?" Jamie said while dusting some old books on a shelf

"Oh I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Yugi asked as he put the book on the counter

"Nope not since yesterday" Jamie said taking the book off the counter and put it away

"That's all right" Yugi said as he climbed a ladder looking for a book "I'll have….this one" Yugi said picking out a book with a blue cover on it.

"That one…but you've read it twice" Jamie said behind the counter dusting still

"Well it's my favourite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise" Yugi said as he put a book on the counter and as he was about to say more Jamie interrupted by saying "if you like it all that much, it's yours!"

"But Jamie" Yugi said but Jamie said "I insist"

"Well thank you. Thank you very much" Yugi said putting the book in his arms and walked out of the book shop smile a big happy smile and started to walk off home.

As he was walking home the people started singing again "Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar, I wonder if he's feeling well, with a dreamy far-off look, and his nose stuck in a book, what a puzzle to the rest of us is Yugi"

Yugi was sitting near a fountain reading this book then he starts singing to some sheep that are there "Oh isn't this amazing? It's my favourite part because you'll see, here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three"

As Yugi gets out and walks off while still reading this book he walks past two men who standing up and duelling as the guy's blue eyes white dragon destroys the other guy's monster. "Wow! You didn't lose a game Kaiba! You're the greatest duellist in the whole world!"

"I know" answered the guy named Kaiba

"No girl alive stands a chance against you…ha ha ha! And no guy, for that matter"

"It's true, Roland. And I've got my sights set on that one" kaiba said pointing to Yugi who was walking away while reading

"The inventor's grandson?"

"He's the one- the lucky guy I'm going to go out with"

"But he's…" the guy named Roland said as kaiba cut in "the most beautiful boy in town"

"I know but…" Roland said as yet again kaiba cut in "that makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course! I mean you do, but…" Roland said as kaiba started singing

"Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, I said he's gorgeous and I fell, Here in town there's only he, Who is beautiful as me, So I'm making plans to woo and date Yugi"

As Kaiba sang that he started to walk off with Roland following behind and Mai, Serenity and Tea started singing "Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Kaiba, Oh he's so cute, be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing, He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute"

Kaiba tried to get though some people as they where still singing.

Yugi was near the outside of town as he sang "There must be more than this provincial life!"

And after Yugi sang he continued to walk and Kaiba sang "Just watch, I'm going to make Yugi my guy!"

After that kaiba tried to get though but failed as the people of the town started singing "Look there he goes a boy who's strange but special, A most peculiar Monsieur, It's a pity and a sin, he doesn't quite fit in, because he really is a funny boy, A beauty but a funny boy, he really is a funny boy, That Yugi"

After that the people just went back to there business as usual as Yugi walked back home.

Well that's the first bit done…hope you like it…and in the next chapter I might miss things out so sorry if I do because I acully don't remember the order it went…and I hop you enjoyed the bits I added in.


End file.
